


Summer Dawn

by Aithilin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: There are times when Noctis does actually wake up at a reasonable time.





	Summer Dawn

The sun rose far too early for Noctis’ liking in the summer. From his apartment, the first rays of bright sky would slither through his curtains before five o’clock and he would be left with a tough decision: burrow back into the safety and darkness of his blessed blankets, or struggle through the rest of the morning until he could justify a nap without Ignis scolding him. Most days, it was easier to glare at the persistent streaks of light— the threat of a bright sky already turning from dawn greys and pinks to soft golds and blues above the shining city still glittering in the afterglow of a sleepless night— and burrow his way back beneath the covers of his bed, hair askew and responsibilities banished to a more decent hour. Like noon or later. 

But there were days when he had to wake up with the dawn. When he had to struggle through the haze and face the breaking light threatening to spill into his room with the slightest breeze to shift his curtains. 

Days when Nyx was already up and moving and humming to himself in the kitchen, and laughing the early hour off as; “sorry, kitten, old habits die hard.”

Noctis would miss the warmth on that side of the bed on those days. The solid press of muscle and heat or the tickle of hair. He would miss the stretch of blankets over him, or smell the coffee brewing in the next room over. He would miss the small mummers of Galahdian caught in Nyx’s throat in the night, or the little slips that escaped when Noctis was half asleep and curled close. But there was humming instead, floating in the morning air; lively tunes Noctis vaguely recognized as pop songs that carried across the District and warren like streets deep within the city’s more vibrant sectors. He recognized the snatches of melody as Nyx moved around the apartment, from kitchen to living room to bathroom. 

The balcony door would open, the coffee pot would click off with an obnoxious beep to announce that its job was done, the water in the bathroom sink would run. 

Noctis would listen, half asleep— cursing the curtains that could not fully keep out the rising sun— and wait for his moment. 

It would always come when the humming faded and the balcony door opened. The distant scrape of a chair along the concrete outside the warmth of the apartment. He could slip through the short hallway to the bathroom and force himself awake with a splash of water and a quick brush of his teeth. Driven not by any desire to adhere to some respectable schedule Ignis had tried to scold into him time and again through the years, but to stretch out these quiet moments he had with Nyx. 

He wanted to take advantage of the quiet. While it was just them, here, in the calm of the morning. 

The floor was cold, the concrete of the balcony rough. The morning air frigid at the height of the apartment. Beyond the open avenues and plazas stood the Citadel in all its glory, a shining beacon almost white in the pale morning. A summer haze wrapping the tops of the towers. 

Below— far below— the life of the city had carried on as if time didn’t matter. 

“You’re up early, little king,” Nyx would smile at the intrusion. His coffee steaming in his hands as he admired the view. He had once said that it reminded him of being in the mountains back home, where the forests and hills stretched to the sudden cliffs that signalled the ends of the world as he had known it— and the shining gold-blue-grey of the oceans beyond. He liked to watch the city the same way he had watched the forests from high above the shadows cast by occupying empires and threats of spreading violence. 

Noctis kissed him good morning first and foremost; “Bed was empty.”

It was peaceful in the morning, up above it all. Watching the shadows stretch beneath them in the narrow streets of the city and the distant Districts where there would be a few hours yet before the light reached them. Before the morning fully broke and there was no turning back from the calming warmth of the summer dawn.


End file.
